The true difference
by ScarletGoddess818
Summary: One of Ren's former lovers is back and more than ready to fight and make him like her again, especially after watching Dark Moon and realizing the true dept of his filings. And what about Kyoko? What are her true feelings? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Sadness, overflowing tears, pain … _

She traveled so far away from Kyoto, started creating a new life for herself and the person she completely trusted, leaving all those painful memories behind. She tried her hardest to succeed and find a new meaning to her life but somehow she couldn't really escape. She wasn't strong enough to… No, he was the one not strong enough to help when it was truly needed. Maybe his filings for her weren't strong enough to finally bring even the smallest bits of happiness. Kyoko experienced yet another betrayal and this time it hurt even more than before, not because of what he did or all the bad things that happened in the past or present. The true reason was the final acknowledgement of Kyoko's most hidden fears – everything her mother said turned out to be true. She didn't deserve love; someone like her will never be good enough to inspire such strong, pure filings in another person. No one would find her worth enough the trouble of reaching his hand and bringing light in all that darkness.

_Muffled screams, eternal wounds reopened each night _

After some time she even started laughing at herself. Yes _laughing _because from deep inside her hart yet another fear started making his way outside. Fear of crying until her small fragile body became completely drained and lifeless. She would be forever trapped in a cold, dark castle, frozen in the most painful moments of her life like a princess in some old fairytale but with a small difference – Kyoko didn't dare to dream about her prince, she didn't allow her true feelings to be shown again. The new feelings which are consuming her whole being, making her hart sore to the frightening heights and yet bringing her to the state of unimaginable happiness as well as sadness, now neatly wrapped in the deepest corners of Kyoko's soul inside _the Pandora's box_ under the four letter code - _LOVE_, safely protected and waiting the right event to finally activate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.

In this chapter I used part of the dialog from the chapter 76 as a TV episode watched by one of the characters, but everything in this story happens after Violent Mission Arc

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

**Somewhere in London 2:00 AM**

All the lights were turned off; the only sign of life was the sound coming behind the closed bedroom and a large TV. Not far away, still slightly covered by the darkness stood a woman with a small alluring smile on her face as she gracefully reached a hand toward the screen.

"_Ok sensei, I will go now and replace the tea with your favorite Earl Gray!! Mizuki starts walking toward the door but after few steps she slowly turns toward Katsuki smiling. Their eyes meet and her burning feelings which were so safely guarded deep inside her hart became completely visible. She quickly turns away, leaving Katsuki alone in the living-room. He sinks heavily into the sofa and thinks about Mizuki…_

"_Don't let yourself be caught by me?_

_Even though I knew getting closer would cause problems… "_

_His pain, now perfectly shown on his usually emotionless face only shows the depth and sincerity of his feelings, and a beautiful smile the final liberation from all chains bounding his hart. Camera focuses on his on his face…_

In that perfect moment movie was paused. Her hart started beating even quicker than before while reminiscence obscured almost all of her senses.

"Ah… it's so hot… Ren. Your every touch, word, gesture is forever engraved in my hart and yet you… for that girl… "

Her fingers gently trace lines of his face and then stop at his lips. Her other hand touches her own, and with slightly wet fingers continue its way down her neck, chest, stomach and finally rest on her inner thigh.

"Yes, only you can make me feel this way. I miss you… so much. Soon we'll be together again…very soon my love!" she whispers breathlessly and moves her face closer to the screen.

The next morning apartment was empty of yesterday's occurrences were still visible – dark red kiss mark on the dark glass screen and an empty vine glass.

**LME Two months later**

"NO! I won't do it! No way in hell!" Kanae screamed while running down the hallway. Not too far behind her was a tall, slim girl with auburn hair reaching to her shoulders. Their behavior and extravagant pink uniforms were now usual and quite legendary in the agency, so as they continued their argument the other employs just passed by smiling.

"Why? We're best friends, aren't we? " Kyoko stated grabbing her hand and using her best sad pappy look to convince her!

"Mo, I already told you I don't want us to have the same hair cut, and I definitely won't cut my hair!" '_especially now when we're assigned a new job'_ she silently added. They were ordered to work as temporary assistants to a world renowned model Ayami Masumi who now returns to her homeland after two years working abroad. It wasn't an acting jab but still it presented a great opportunity for them. They get to learn from one of most beautiful woman today and not to mention successful. This was the reason why Kyoko wanted to look better and perfect way for her to achieve that was dying her hair black again and baying new cloths with her best friend's advice. Kanae gladly accepted to help, well with a lot of help from Kyoko's little demons. But the real problems emerged when Kyoko started convincing her to get the same haircut so they would match. They continued their argument not noticing a tall figure coming their way.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko raised her head quickly and than smiled gently.

'_I wonder which one Tsuruga-san likes more. Blond_ _hair or black _.' A small blush became evident on her face as their eyes met. He just dismissed it, not knowing the true meaning behind it and than smiled back.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll do my best to update soon!


End file.
